


I'm Getting Tired of This

by BloodGutsGlory



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Brahms is a little shit, F/M, Mommy Kink, Should I even consider Malcom a character?, Smut, Spanking, but then hes a good boy, he's mentioned like once, we love and support our dirty wall man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGutsGlory/pseuds/BloodGutsGlory
Summary: You have spent three years with Brahms, and putting up with his constant tantrums when he doesn't get something he wants gets a little tiring.





	I'm Getting Tired of This

You had been in the Heelshire Manor for about three years now. With the same routine as always. Take care of Brahms, who was a stickler for his rules he’s been living under for basically two decades now. At first it was the little Brahms doll, which made you feel uneasy at first but oh well, you were getting paid hella money to be there; so who cares if it was a doll. Just to humor the owners and the doll, you followed the rules, but then got used to it; just doing them because it felt right at this point. Maybe two or three months into your work is when the real Brahms to you; which was an ordeal, to say the least.

It was a normal day, you got up at 7:00 am like every day, getting started on everything that needed to be done. There was gonna be some extra things that needed to get done today, due to you needing to clean the house up; always pushing it off due to it being so damn big. You got ‘Brahms’ up and gave him breakfast. Once after that, you sat him in one of the armchairs in the common area and played some loud classical music for you guys, so you at least had something to listen to while you cleaned. You were in the kitchen and didn’t hear the shuffling in the wall due to the music, you also didn’t hear a small crawl space entrance opening. But you felt something. You felt eyes, a presence. One you’ve never felt before. Not like little Brahms, whose eyes you have gotten used to. You continued to do the dishes, frightened to look around, in case the worst case scenario would unfold if you turned around. That is until you heard someone whisper your name. 

It was a little boy. You turned around for a moment, uncertain of what you might see. It was a very tall, kind of lean man who wore a dusty green cardigan, a white tank top, and comfy pants. Atop his face was a porcelain doll mask, his hair was curly and untamed, his beard apparent from behind the mask. You backed into the counter, not knowing what to do. You looked around the kitchen looking for something that could maybe help you defend yourself until you realized that the man was starting to get closer to you. You panicked.

“Who are you?! And why are you in my house?!” You said my, due to not know what else to say in reference to the house. 

“(y/n).. It's me… Brahms..” The childlike voice rang out again. That voice is what came from this man?! Impossible. You shook your head in disbelief. 

“No, you're not. Brahms is in the common area, listening to music while I clean. I don't know who you are, but you need to get out. Do not make me use force.” You saw the man who claimed he was Brahms, tilt his head. Okay, what the fuck. He stayed in place. You sighed, trying to work out the best way to approach this man. You decided to quickly grab a cast iron pan and pick it up, menacingly. You pointed said pan towards the man to show you were serious.

“I will not hesitate sir. Now please get out.” You looked over to Brahms hoping he was okay and that the man did not touch him while your back was turned. The man took note of this. To not scare you and maybe to humor you, he raised his hands up. Feisty one we have here. You lowered your pan a little. 

“(y/n).. please it really is me, how would I know your name? How would I know that you have been here for three months? How would I have the exact name as the doll you care for?” I mean he had a point. And then everything clicked.

Your possessions going missing. The small knocks and creaks in the wall. The doll moving. The food. The music. He's been living in the walls the entire time! 

“It was all you! You're the reason my stuff is going missing all the time!” You set the pan down. And smacked him the shoulder.

“What the hell man?!” You hit him again, and he gently grabbed your arm. You sighed.

“Great... So I’ve been taking care of a doll while a grown man watches my every move.” Brahms again tilted his head and you shook yours. You decided maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, you were a little lonely, due to not having anyone to talk to other than when Malcolm would come by once a week. He didn’t seem to want to hurt you either, seeing as he didn’t come at you, and how gently he had grabbed your wrist when you had struck him. Sighing you pulled your arm away. 

“Would you like little Brahms to stay out here with you, or would you like to put him in his room for me?” Brahms looked at the doll and slowly approached him, picking him up and walking away. You assumed he was going to put the doll away and stay out here with you. You finally got back to work.

And that's how you met Brahms. After that, he would stay in the walls and occasionally come out when you called for him. You still took care of the doll because Brahms wanted you to. It had gotten a little old at this point. Three years of this can get in your nerves a bit. Especially with his little temper tantrums, he would have. Those were the worst. One of these days you were going to put him in his place. But for now, you just let it simmer. One day you were in the living room reading a book when you heard shuffling and saw Brahms suddenly standing in front of you. You sighed and set your book down.

“Yes, Brahms?” You asked looking up at the tall lean man who towered over you no matter how you stood. Brahms pointed towards the kitchen and you knew exactly what he wanted. There was an ice cream tub you had asked Malcolm to pick up for you because you wanted to share with Brahms, but it always got too late for it; like it is now. You sighed and shook your head.

“No Brahms, it’s too late, your bedtime is coming up.” You heard him groan and his foot stomp. God dammit here comes another fucking tantrum. This is his fourth one today.

“Come on (y/n)!! Just for once!! You got it and we haven't even had an-” you stood up, slamming your book down on the side table.

“Brahms, my room now!!” You yelled waiting for him to move.

“No!!” He stomped his foot again everything about the childlike voice falling. You growled, low in your throat and glared at him clenching your fists.

“Brahms. Room. Now.” Brahms noticed everything that was happening. He pushed you too far. Regrettably, he quiets down and slowly goes to your room which you would share if he decided to sleep with you that night. You grumbled sitting there for a moment to try and cool down. You grabbed your book and made sure you had your place marker in there where it should be. You slowly put the book away and went to your room, where Brahms should be waiting for you.

When you got there you were glad to know that he was sitting on your bed, waiting patiently. You crossed your arms looking at him. His head was down, his dark curls acting as a curtain.

“I'm sorry (y/n)..” His small childlike voice whispered out. You shook your head.

“It's too late for that now Brahms. This was the fourth tantrum today. Every time you ask for ice cream it's already too late. If you wanted ice cream you should've asked sooner. You need to be punished.” Brahms’ snapped up to you.

“No kiss??” You shook your head. 

“More than that Brahms. You need a true punishment.” You said, your arms crossed. Brahms shook his head, eyes pleasing you not to as he peered through his mask.

“Mask off Brahms.” A low whimper escaped him and he hesitantly took off his mask. He gently set it down on one of the side tables. 

“I want you laying on top of my lap, pants, and underwear off.” You say, sitting on the edge of the bed. Slowly he stood and took everything you told him off; whimpering in the process.

“You did this to yourself Brahmsy.” You used his nickname to comfort him just a little. The tall man nodded slightly and slowly bending over your knees. You rubbed his ass softly before suddenly striking him hard. He yelped and flinched, grimacing and gripping the sheets of the bed. He already had tears running down his face.

“Come on Brahmsy, count them out for me. You're getting 14.” You said softly, rubbed his ass smoothly. He whimpered out a weak ‘one’ before you smacked him again. This went on until you were done and he was sobbing, his ass a dark red and your hand feeling pretty hurt as well. You rubbed his ass softly.

“You did so well Brahmsy.. Such a good boy for me. So good, you took your punishment so well.” You helped him sit up and wiped the tears off his face. You tapped his chin lightly, signaling him to look up at you.

“I love you darling, but you have to understand that there is only so much I can take. You're my good little Brahmsy.” You cooed, earning a small smile and nod from the tear-stained man. You smiled placing your hands on his cheeks and squishing his face together. The burnt half of his face was rough and taught but that didn't stop you from giggling, Brahms letting out his childlike giggle as well. You smiled at him placing a kiss on his forehead, then nose, then mouth.

“Love you… Love you so much.. Will be good..so good so you can praise me again. I like praise..” Brahms whispered out, and you couldn't help but feel your heart squeeze. You nodded bringing him into your arms, being careful so his ass doesn't rub on anything too much and cause him more pain. Your sweet little boy shouldn't hurt more than he already does.

“How does a warm bath sound? With bubbles and bath bombs?” You asked though Brahms pointed to you.

“Can you join me?” He asked, so softly and cute how could you say no? You nodded and he smiled, excited for a bath for once. 

“Do you want your mask Brahmsy? Or would you like to keep it off for a little longer?” You asked watching as Brahms was already making his way to the bathroom.

“Um... I'll… I'll keep it off, I know how much you like seeing my face..” He said, an awkward smile settling on his face. You gripped your chest where your heart would be and squealed; causing Brahms to run over to you, not knowing what was happening but thinking something was wrong.

“Uhh, you're just too cute!!” You giggled smiling at the lean man, now clutching to you. You saw a small pout grace his face.

“Heeyyy, Brahmsy what's with the pout??” You asked putting your hands back on his cheeks.

“You scared me! I thought you were hurt! But… thank you..” He smiled and kissed your cheek, picking you up and walking to the bathroom; you giggling the entire way. Once getting to the bathroom, Brahms let you down and stood by the counter. You turned on the faucet, letting the water get warm before starting to fill up the bath. Once it was, you closed the drain and let it fill, pouring in some of your guys’ favourite scented bubble bath soap. You could see out of the corner of your eye that Brahms was getting more and more giddy. Once the tub was filled you walked over to your basket of bath bombs and brought it over to Brahms.

“Which one would you like Brahmsy?” Quickly he looked through and picked up a blue sparkly one. You smiled and nodded, gently grabbing it from him. Setting the basket down, you placed the bath bomb in and watched it bubble. You turned to Brahms and pulled off his cardigan, placing it on a hook; then took his wife beater off. He helped undress you, and before you knew it you were both relaxing in the bath.

You grabbed some shampoo and washed his hair, you could see him melting. You giggled, and conditioned his hair because hey, who doesn't like soft nourished hair? You also grabbed the beard shampoo you had gotten him one year for Christmas, you always loved his beard and this smelled amazing. He smiled at you as you washed it off, noting to put some beard oil in it after the bath. You went to wash your own hair when you heard a whine from behind you when you turned around. Brahms was pouting.

“You want to wash me, don't you darling?” You saw him nodding and you giggled; handing him your shampoo and setting your conditioner near him. His big hands gently washed your hair and you melted back into his lap. This was all so relaxing. Soon enough he was rinsing out the shampoo and putting in conditioner. He knew you always let the conditioner sit for a little so he went on to wash your body. Gliding the loofah and lavender smelling body wash that matched your bubble bath, he worked on your back and then your front; being careful around your breasts and nipples. He rinsed you off and you turned around so you could help him. You grabbed the loofah and put in some more body wash, scrubbing him down. You were working on his back and then his chest. Going slowly in some parts. You were getting lower and lower when you decided to ditch the loofah and use your hands around his groin.

You felt him stiffen when you got close, and you looked up at him. You ran a finger over his cock and noticed that it was getting hard, but he was pulling away slightly.

“What's the matter, baby? Want me to stop?” Brahms sat there and contemplated his answer.

“No, it’s just... I was bad...why would you reward me?” You smiled, looking into his cute sparkling eyes.

“I want to reward you for being a good boy during your punishment, and for willingly getting into the bath and behaving well here. You are a good boy Brahmsy. A very good boy who has his moments.” Brahms flushed red and looked away. You tapped his bearded jawline.

“Nuh uh uh, good boys look at the person they are speaking to darling.” As soon as the last word left your lips his head snapped back and his eyes were looking into your eyes. You were sitting in silence for a little until Brahms broke the silence with something you never expected this grown man to say to you.

“I am good mommy…”Mommy… huh… You could get used to that. You smiled and nodded, hand returning to Brahms cock. He sighed with the friction. You grabbed his hips and tugged up, signaling that you wanted him on his knees. He rose to his knees and you rinsed all the suds off him before taking him in your mouth. He was tasteless due to being washed which was disappointing but soon gained some taste back as his precum started to spread across your tongue. You bobbed your head, feeling Brahms' hands tangle in your hair. You slid off his cock with a pop.

“I want you to do whatever you want with my mouth baby boy. Fuck my face hard and fast or let me keep the lead; it's your treat.” Brahms' eyes widened. Oh, how he has dreamed of this. Sure you guys have basically been together for a while now, he never wants to scare you away so he would never suggest anything for the nights you guys got intimate. But now, you were asking him to do whatever he wanted; and my god did he love your mouth.

You figured out quickly, what he wanted when he gripped your hair tighter and started to thrust into your mouth. You let your jaw go as slack as possible and he fucked your face and a fairly average pace, but you could feel him picking the pace up and you knew how strong he was.

It went from a regular speed to a brutal pounding, he was really going full into the skull fucking. You were trying your best to stay calm and breathe through your nose, but there would be times where he would hold your head down and choke you. God, it was hot. He was getting close and you could tell. And before you knew it, your head was pressed all the way into his groin, hair tickling your face and you choked and gagged, but tried to swallow nonetheless. You stayed there for a few more seconds until he finally let up. You pulled off and gasped, coughing. He quickly sank down, in worry and the fact that his knees were killing him. You smiled and gave him a thumbs up though as your coughing died down and you started to regain your breath.

“Good boy Brahmsy.” He smiled and kissed your cheek, washing the conditioner that was still sitting in your hair. Once it was all rinsed and both of you were all completely clean; the bath running cold. Never once, had you enjoyed a bath so much in your life.


End file.
